Pokematchmaker
by Gweniveve Skyes
Summary: Tired of their trainer's bickering, Ash and Misty's pokemon conspire to get them together... but Charizard's a perv, Gible won't shut up and Buizel's terrified of Misty's Gyarados... Is Pikachu the only sane one here? AAML
1. Chapter 1

Pokematchmaker

So after writing "Romantic Advice from a Charizard" (which was pretty darn funny I might say lol), my brain decided that it was going to make a sequel...So remember those shorts that involved just the pokemon? Yeah, its like that here, only they're trying to hook their trainers up...Chaos. Will. Ensue.

* * means pokemon talking, just to clear things up

Ash and Misty are about 16-17 in this fic, also a btw

And the final BTW (boy I got a lot of those) here are Ash's and Misty's pokemon. Ash: Charizard, Pikachu, Staraptor, Buizel, Torterra, and Gible. ( no Infernape though sorry folks just wouldn't have been funny)

Misty's: Gyarados, Azurill, Politoed, Corsola and Psyduck (for sheer comedic enjoyment lolz)

Disclaimer: I do (just kidding, I don't) own pokemon... Because if I did...well, I don't think you guys want to know...

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

Pikachu sighed and wondered if this was ever going to end. Unfortunately, Brock wasn't around, so there was a distinct possibly it might. Heck, he didn't even know what they were arguing about In the first place; he had since learned to drown that part out. He was close to beating himself with Ash's pokedex, or better yet, beat his trainer with the pokedex. Yeah, he might just do the latter.

"Hey guys, like, its dinner time! We got, like, some takeout!"

_"Thank Arceus," _Pikachu silently praised. Maybe he really should reconsider staying in the pokeball from now on, anything so he wouldn't have to hear their bickering, or 'lover's quarrels' that Brock liked to call them. Of course they vehemently deny those claims.

"Guess we better feed the pokemon now." Ash said, still glaring daggers at Misty. After competing in the Sinnoh League, he had come home to visit his mother and then Misty, leader of the Cerulean gym and traveling companion for so long.

"Really? I didn't notice," Misty replied sarcastically.

After distributing the food into their respective bowls, they left the gym for the dining, leaving Ash's and Misty's pokemon alone.

*I think,* Pikachu began. *That its time to intervene.*

*'Bout what?* Buizel asked through a mouth full of pokechow.

*We need to get Ash and Misty together. *

*Brock's been doing that for _years_,* Charizard brought up, snorting a smoke ring.

*And notice his track record too,* Torterra brought up, agreeing with the dragon's assessment.

*Exactly. And If Brock can't get them to mate, then I don't think that we can either.* Charizard nodded, seeing his argument won. *Ow!*

*There are children here!* Staraptor scolded after smacking Charizard with her wing, pointing to Azurill, who was gobbling up its food.

*What it's just a baby, it can't tell what we're saying-ow! Geez!*

*Um excuse me guys!* Pikachu waved its paws frantically to get them back on track. *My point is, we all know that they like each other, but they're too stubborn to admit it, so we're going to do it for them.*

*Oh goodie, oh goodie! How are we going to do that? Are we going to act like spies? Lock them in a room? Or are we-* Gible kept chattering.

*I'm going to put you in a room if you don't shut up.* Politoed threatened the loud mouth pokemon.

Pikachu shook his head. _"Am I the only sane one around here?" _

*So, * Charizard looked lazily over to the small mouse. *How are we going to do that?*

*Well, from my travels, I learned that human girls like getting flowers from their prospective mates.*

*Flowers make me sneeze,* Corsola complained.

Pikachu ignored her. *So what I was thinking was that we-*

*We get Misty the flowers and make so they're from Ash right?* Gyarados popped out of the water, looking down at the group head tilted to one side.

*Holy Articuno, its a Gyarados!* Buizel squealed. *We're all going to die! *

Charizard cuffed him *Oh for Mew's sake it's not going to eat you! It's a trainer's pokemon, not a wild one!*

* Still... * Buizel kept glancing at the serpentine dragon, half-expecting to eat the small sea weasel at any minute.

*Ahem, AS I was saying, Ash would be much too dense to send her flowers * That elicited a couple of giggles from Ash's pokemon. * We'll make it so that it'll be from a secret admirer. *

*Real genius Pikachu, but what will that get us?* Charizard asked, deflating all of their plans.

* Well Misty think they're from Ash, and then Ash will get jealous because he'll think they're from someone else. * Staraptor saw the logic in that.

* Exactly. * Pikachu looked rather smug.

* You're just tired of them arguing aren't you?* Torterra asked the small rodent.

You have nooo idea. *

*One problem though.* They all looked at Politoed. *Just how are we going to get the flowers? We don't exactly have thumbs nor can we speak human to get the flowers.*

*I don't have thumbs,* Gyarados noted.

* Correction: You don't have fingers period.* Charizard corrected.

*Will everybody just SHUT UP! * Pikachu yelled, sparks flying off his cheeks.

They all fell quiet. *I did make a legitimate point you know,* Politoed pouted.

* Actually yes, that was a good point, * Pikachu thought. An idea came to him. *While we can't speak human, I know someone who does....*

* Ooh! Who is it? Who is it?- * Gible started off again.

* And for the love of Ho-oh, will somebody get him to shut up?!*

That was a short chappie! Anybody who reviews gets cookies! Wait where are my cookies?... Hey,... Bad Shaman (My Flygon) Bad! Well, sorry folks there are no cookies, maybe there are some brownies running around... hmmm.... But either way, press that happy little button down there … XD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!!!!!!

'Ello peeps! (Mmmm, peeps...so delicious when left out for a couple of days, then microwaved...wait, did I just say that out loud? O.o) Alrighty then, well...here's chapter 2!

P.S: I semi-sort of dedicate this to the people who have been reading and reviewing this so far! Thanks! And to those who have reviewed "Aura Knight" (If you haven't, go do it! XD)

--Since Meowth can speak people, he uses quotes instead of asterisks.

* 'K, this is a really dumb idea,* Charizard complained to Staraptor as they flew over the woods that surrounded Cerulean City. *I mean seriously? Go kidnap Meowth from Team Rocket? Then use him to go buy flowers? I think Pikachu's finally been hit one too many times.*

*Well, did you have any other good ideas?* Staraptor asked caustically.

*We could have gone to pick some from the woods.*

*Right,* Staraptor rolled her eyes.

*Look! I found that gay balloon of theirs!* Sure enough, Charizard had found Team Rocket's signature, if a _little_ conspicuous, hot air balloon.

The two flying pokemon landed not far from the balloon, where Charizard's flaming tail wouldn't be easily seen. *Remember, you stay here while I go get the others.*

Charizard nodded. *Yep. And remember, just in case you get lost, look for my flaming butt.*

*Oh something's flaming alright.* Staraptor shot back to the dragon as she flew off towards the rest of the waiting pokemon.

It took Charizard a few moments to get what Staraptor meant. *...Wait,... Hey!* He roared. *I'm not gay!* He sulked in the darkness of the wood, waiting and repressing the urge to catch Staraptor on fire when she came back.

XXXXXXX

*So made you think that Team Rocket was nearby?* Buizel asked Pikachu as he, Pikachu, Politoed, Corsola, and Gible followed Staraptor in the woods. A thin sliver of a moon shone in the nigh sky, providing enough light for them to see by. After their trainers went to sleep, they little troop set out into the woods, finding Meowth. Politoed carried an empty burlap sack.

Pikachu rolled his eyes; it was such a simple question. *Well considering that Team Rocket's been after me for years, wherever I go, they're sure to be close behind.*

*Oh.*

Meanwhile Gible was chatting a million miles per hour. *Ooh, this is going to be so much fun! We're going to like a bunch of spies! Or like some criminals! So what are you going to do with that burlap sack, huh,huh huh!--*

*Dear Ho-Oh, he's going to give us away! * Pikachu looked pleadingly at Buizel and Politoed, who were covering their ears to drown him, out, but to no avail. *Can you guys do something to shut him up?*

Politoed looked around for a few moments, than flashed Buizel an evil grin. Buizel caught on with Politoed's plan. Buizel grabbed Gible, who was still chattering away, on one side, while Politoed grabbed the other.

* Ooh, is this a new game? Is this part of the plan? This is so much fun! Wait what are you guys doi-- Mmfph!* Politoed and Buizel shoved the chatterbox pokemon headfirst into the hallow of the log. Gible was still yammering away, but he was a lot quieter, considering that his entire head was shoved into a log.

*Oh, thank Mew!* Pikachu praised. *Just remind me to pick him up on the way back. *

*Darn,* Politoed grumbled. He was enjoying the new-found silence.

*Look! I see Charizard's butt!* Corsola cried out.

*TMI, Corsola,* Politoed said. *TMI.*

They met up with Charizard surrounding Team Rocket's campsite. *Looks like the two Rocket people are gone too. Maybe they're off to go—ow! Not again! What makes you think I was going to say that!?*

*Because you're mind has a permanent address in the gutter.* Staraptor said.

*Wait a minute, where's the annoying one?* Charizard asked.

Buizel grinned. * Gible? Oh, we stuffed him in a log back there.*

*Alright! Give me some claw, or paw!* Charizard and Buizel high-fived.

Pikachu shushed them with a glare. *Okay,* he began. *With the people of Team Rocket gone, this should be a piece of cake to kidnap Meowth with very little problem. Politoed, you ready?*

*Am I ever!* He held up the burlap sack.

*Okay, here's what we'll do... * The pokemon huddled around.

XXXXXXXX

Meowth sighed and poked the fast fading embers with a stick. "Man, when are Jessie and James getting back?" He complained, poking the fire again.

He was too oblivious to the grinning pokemon holding the sack behind him.

"I mean jeez, does it really take that long to go into town and get-- Gah!"

XXXXXXXX

"Jeez! That has got to be the worst pratical joke known to-- holy Mew! It's the twerp's pokemon!" Meowth pointed a finger at the small group of pokemon surrounding him.

*Congrats, he catches on pretty quickly doesn't he?* Charizard quipped.

"I wouldn't say much if I were you lizard boy! I'll give ya the worst fury swipes ever!"

* Try it and you'll wish you hadn't,* Pikachu threatened, sparks trailing off his cheeks.

"Okay, okay, sheesh. What do ya guys want from me any ways?" Meowth asked.

*We need your help.* Pikachu told Meowth their plan to get Ash and Misty together and how they needed Meowth to speak human when they went to buy the flowers.

"Well, that's sounds awfully romantic," Meowth thoughtfully scratched his chin with his claw. "But ain't that other twerp been trying to get them together for a long time now? And what makes yo guys think that you can do it?"

*Please?* Corsola pleaded, hope shinning in her eyes. *We just want our trainers to be happy and they aren't. So can you please help us to make them happy?*

Meowth sniffed. "Well, I guess."

The pokemon danced around in joy.

*Can we still keep him in the burlap sack though?* Politoed asked.

*No Politoeed, we can't just leave him in the sack. * Pikachu rubbed his temples. Maybe he _was_ the only sane one around here. *We'll meet you early tomorrow morning here, 'k?*

"Yeah no prob."

They trekked through the woods back to their trainers before they got suspicious. After all, seeing a bunch of strong pokemon running rampant around the streets of Cerulean City wasn't exactly the best thing for tourism.

*Crap! We forgot Gible!*

End of chappie 2! not as funny as last chapter, but it will get very funny, and rather messed up later (Charizard manages to find a video camera, oh the humanity....)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'K, it's official, people love me! (That sounded a little conceited, no? Lol). Actually, let me be slightly more specific, people love my story (And I have now deflated my ego :( ). So here's chapter 3!

SQUEEEEEEEE!!!!!!THEY JUST ANNOUNCED A NEW POKEMON GAME!!!! POKEMON BLACK AND WHITE!!!!!! SQUEEEEEEEE (And there goes any dignity I had out the proverbial window,....hmmm wonder if I can pre-order it...)

*Ow! Pikachu, your butt's in my face! Stop wiggling around! Ow!* Buizel complained as Pikachu accidentially stepped on his face, squishing his nose.

*Well soorry! I can't exactly stay on the bottom can I? You'll smush me!* Pikachu yelled back.

"If you guys don't shut your traps, I swear I'll--" Meowth threatened.

The three pokemon were standing on top of each other shoulders, Buizel on bottom, then Pikachu, and Meowth on top of him. A large trench coat covered the three, along with a fedora and a mask on Meowth for good measure. Although the little cadre couldn't tell, people were giving them odd looks as they wobbled precariously through the street of Cerulean City. The majority of the citizens thought they were drunk.

"'K, this has got to be the most insane plan you have ever thought of, Pikachu." Meowth muttered quietly to the mouse.

*Why thank you, I'll take that as a compliment coming from you.* Pikachu replied, almost cheerfully, in a sarcastic way.

In order to get out of town to buy the flowers for Misty, the pokemon managed to make Gyarados freak out and cause the gym's pool to leak. (Who knew that Gyaradoses were so jumpy? But that's another story, mostly involving Charizard and pokeimmunizations...). Amidst the chaos, mostly Misty and Ash bickering nonstop, Pikachu and Buizel managed to sneak out of the gym, with Ash's wallet, and met up with Meowth. After grabbing a trench coat, mask and fedora from Jesse and Jame's costume supply, they set out on their journey to find the nearest flower shop.

"Hey I found a flower shop you guys!" Meowth pointed at a little flower shop which was near the gym. They pushed in the door, nearly falling over in the process, and wobbled up to the counter.

" Hello sir!" The lady at the counter greeted cheerfully, her Hoppip echoing the greeting as well.

"What can I do to help you today?"

"Uh, yeah, I need to buy a bouquet of flowers," Meowth stammered. "How about, that one?" He pointed to a nice looking bunch.

"Okay, then sir." She grabbed the bouquet from its resting place and placed it on the counter. "Would you like me to write something on the card?" She asked.

_"Oh crap," _Meowth thought. They didn't think of this! "Um, yeah, how about, 'To the twerpioette,--" he said softly. Pikachu nudged him sharply. "I mean, 'To Misty, from your secret admirer." The last part was much louder

"Alright. It's cute, but you might not get anything back."

"What d you mean by that?"

"Giving flowers to the gym leader. She has a lot of admirers, but she never returns their affections. There's a rumor that she has a crush on someone and is waiting for them."

"Oh, well, this is for a fiend. He was too nervous to come here himself, so he asked me to do it for them."

_"Actually, it's more like too dense to do it." _Pikachu thought.

"Here you go. That will be $19.84."

Pikachu handed him the twenty he found in Ash's wallet. *Here,* he whispered to Meowth.

Meowth handed the woman the twenty and got the change, stuffing it in the trench coat pocket before Pikachu and Buizel could notice.

The woman handed Meowth the bouquet. "Have a wonderful day." They staggered out of the store, nearly falling over again (Buizel's leg had fallen asleep)

XXXXXXX

* I still don't see the point of the flowers.* Charizard said. Corsola was sneezing constantly.

*It's the human's sign of affection.* Pikachu explained, as if he were telling it to a two year old. Pikachu and Buizel managed to sneak back into the gym without anyone's notice. Currently, they had Misty's Psyduck holding the bouquet, a blank look on its face. Politoed then sneaked into Misty's sister's room to steal a large blue bow (They're still completely baffled why her sister's would have such a large bow in the first place), which the yellow duck was now wearing like a bow tie.

*That bow looks absolutely hideous on Psyduck.* Corsola said in between sneezes.

*Since when are you the expert of fashion?* Politoed asked.

*Okay, that's enough from you guys,* Staraptor interrupted. She gave Psyduck down the hall towards Misty. * Go do your stuff!*

*Psy?* The duck looked absolutely confused and shortly ran into a wall. The bouquet looked relatively undamaged

The pokemon, who hid behind a corner, snickered. *Well, that's just brilliant.* Charizard chuckled, struggling to keep himself from bursting out in laughter. *Even Azurill has more common sense than that.*

*Ssh! I wanna see what happens!* Pikachu hushed them.

XXXXXXXX

Misty sighed. This was not going to be a good day. This was the third time this year that the gym's pool leaked. Then there was Ash complaining about his missing wallet, and on top of that, her sisters promptly decided to go have a spa day.

"As if this day couldn't get any worse."Then Psyduck, whom she didn't really notice until now, fell into the mostly empty pool.

*Psy, ai,ai!* it squealed, drowning in two feet of water.

"Oh jeez Psyduck," She gently scolded, retrieving the poor yellow duck. "You really need to learn how to-- what's this?" She noticed the bouquet, which was now soggy but intact. Misty read the words on the card. " 'To Misty, from Your Secret Admirer.' Well that's really sweet, but that blue bow is hideous." She wondered who it was from, though she had a nagging suspicion it was Ash. "Only Ash would have used Psyduck and dressed him up in that hideous blue bow." She said softly, a warm, fuzzy feeling growing inside her.

Meanwhile, Ash, unnoticed by Misty, saw the whole incident from the doorway entering the gym. _"I wonder who would send her flowers. I bet it was that trainer who came around the other day practically gawking at Misty instead of battling." _An unfamiliar feeling boiled up. He stalked off, still looking for his AWOL wallet.

XXXXXXXX

*Congratulations, Pikachu,* Charizard scoffed. *He isn't jealous, nor is he confessing his undying love for her.*

*Oh shut it you big lizard,* Politoed said.

*Told you that bow looked absolutely awful on Psyduck.* Corsola said, a slight 'I told you so' tone in her voice.

* Are all of you guys daft?* Pikachu asked. *Did you not notice the steam that was practically coming out of his ears! He's soo jealous! *

*I didn't see any steam.* Gible, who was now considerably less chatty, said.

*Not in the literal sense, you dolt.*

*Charizard...,* Staraptor warned.

*Well, that didn't work out exactly as planned,* Pikavhu admitted. *Time for Plan 'B'. *

*Which is?--* Buizel asked.

*We write letters to each of them, saying that they want to meet up. And the letter will be from the opposite person. So like Ash's letter will be from Misty and vice versa.*

*Then there's that problem of having no thumbs again.* Charizard pointed out.

*Well I got a solution to that too.* They all groaned.

Pikachu's losing his sanity! Of course, I wouldn't exactly blame him, he hangs out with these guys... And remember kiddies, press that little green button that says 'review'. I swear I have cookies this time... Anora! Stop pigging out in the cookie dough bowl!... Well, looks like I'm gonna have to bake another batch... curse my dragon pokemon... I WILL have cookies by the time I'm done with this fic!

So with the trench coat scene, When I originally wrote this, I totally forgot the 'Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends' episode where Mac and Bloo dress up in the costume and call themselves 'Orlando Bloo' then after writing it,I remembered XD. I miss Foster's... :( But I still have a hoodie with them on it from Hot Topic. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Second to last chapter! Yea!

*Pikachu? I have something to ask you,* Charizard said, breaking the silence. Once again the troop of pokemon were wandering around the forest, at night, trying to find Team Rocket again. One would think it would be relatively easy finding a balloon of a giant Meowth. It was much harder than it looks.

*Yeah?*

*Are you like on freaking drugs man?!* Charizard ranted. *Going to Team Rocket to see if they'll write love letters for us?! You might as well be wearing a sign that says 'Come kidnap me now! Please!'*

*This is our last resort. I don't know about you guys, but their bickering is getting worse.*

*Didn't exactly help that you stole his wallet.* Ash did find his wallet, albeit it was missing twenty dollars. He still didn't have a logical explanation.

*Look guys I found their balloon!* Buizel pointed eastward.

*Thus making it so that they'll be able to find us soo much easier.* Charizard rolled his eyes.

*You're just mad that we wouldn't use your idea.* Staraptor said.

*It was a perfectly good idea.*

*Dropping them into a cave and waiting for them to confess their love and 'mate' is the worst idea ever. Even Pikachu's idea made more sense than that you perv.*

*Sshh!* Pikachu held up a paw to his mouth. *They'll hear you!*

*They probably see us too thanks to Charizard's butt,* Politoed muttered darkly.

*Hey man, can't exactly shut this thing off you know.* Charizard protested.

*Will you guys shut it? I think they're coming this way.*

XXXXXXX

"Is this all the grub you got guys?" Meowth complained. Jessie, James and Meowth were huddled around a small pile of berries that they managed.

"Well I didn't see you do anything today!" Jessie argued. "What were you doing anyways this morning?"

Meowth rubbed the back of his head. "Well it's kind of a long story."

James shushed them. "I think I hear something. It sounds like pokemon arguing."

Meowth nearly panicked. Though Jessie and James couldn't tell, Meowth knew it was the twerp's pokemon coming back for some more help. _"Evidently their little flower scheme didn't work out." _he thought.

"Let's go have a look see. It could be some rare pokemon to bring back to the boss." James went to find the source of the noise.

_ "Oh please no, please no..." _Meowth was silently begging.

"Eeeeeeee! It's the twerp's poke-" CRACK! BOOM!

*Sorry,* Pikachu looked down at the now smoldering James of Team Rocket. *It was instinct, I guess.*

Jessie clapped her hand gleefully. "This has to be our lucky day!" She went to grab a net from the balloon. "They're practically begging to be captured!"

"WAIT!" Meowth jumped right in font of her.

"What's going on Meowth?" She looked downright ticked that Meowth was ruining this golden opportunity.

"I can explain everything." As if on cue, Pikachu began chattering a million miles an hour, with Meowth translating. "Pikachu and his little buddies here have been trying to get the twerp and the redhead together, but they can't aprak human so they asked for my hope, though it was more like kidnapping--"

*I didn't say that!* Pikachu protested.

"So then I went to go help them buy flowers for the twerpoiette but that didn't work, so now they're going to write love letters to each of them to get them to meet up, but they don't have thumbs so they can't write the letters. Now they came back seeing if you guys can write the letters for them." Meowth took a big breath. "And that's that."

"But why should we help the twerps out?" Jessie asked. "They've never done anything for us."

*Well if you do help us, I won't incinerate you morons right here and now.* Charizard threatened, eyes narrowing down to tiny slits.

"I ain't translatin' that lizard boy." Meowth glared at Charizard, who then blew a puff of smoke in Meowth's face.

"Well, it is kind of romantic," James, who was now mostly recovered from Pikachu's electrical ambush, though his clothes were smoldered, said. "The twerp's pokemon trying to get them together? It's kind of cute. I mean, if they figured out that the twerps like each other, then its rather sad, don't you think?"

Jessie sniffed. "Sounds like a bad soap opera to me."

"Well if anything, if we don't help them, it'll prolong the inevitable. Aren't you tired of them dancing around for years?

"A little." She admitted. The pokemon flock looked up at her with big pleading eyes. "Oh fine! If it will only get you guys to stop bugging me with those eyes. It looks kind of creepy on the Gible."

*Hey!*

Buizel snickered. *She called you creepy.*

*Oh yeah? Well, well, your mom's creepy!* Gible retorted.

*And once again, the war of the morons commences.* Politoed quipped.

"So what do you want us to do?"

Pikachu began chattering again. "You got any paper?" Meowth asked.

XXXXXXXXX

(The next night, just to clear things up a bit)

*This had better work,* Charizard said. *Otherwise I will use my plan. *

*Least we aren't using Psyduck again.* Corsola said. *Those poor, poor flowers.*

*Funny.* Staraptor glared. *Anyways, I thought you didn't like flowers.*

*I do, only when they're really far away.*

After getting Team Rocket to write the letters,-- Jessie wrote Ash's and James wrote Misty's--, the pokemon then sneaked back in the make their little deliveries. To enhance the affect, they sprayed a bit of on of Misty's perfumes on Ash's letter.

"Hey guys," Ash said, interrupting their furtive little meeting. "You guys ready for bed?"

*Not really,* Buizel said, but Ash took it as a 'yes', since the trainer couldn't speak pokemon.

"'K guys," Ash shepherded them out of the hall and into the gym. "Bedtime."

*Wow, he's dense.* Politoed commented.

*No kidding.* Buizel replied.

*Least he isn't putting us back in our pokeballs,* Charizard mentioned.

*Sssshhh!* They all hissed.

"Good night," Ash turned off the lights of the gym.

XXXXXXXXX

Ash trundled back to the guest bedroom, yawning mightily as he did so. "Ready to hit the sack Pikachu?"

*Oh dear Arceus yes! Do you have any idea what I've been going through?*

Ash ruffled Pikachu's head. "Man that was a really good day of training today. We really did a lot of work with Torterra's speed. Hey, what's this?" Ash picked up a piece of paper that was sitting next to his nightstand. The aroma from the letter wafted upward to his nose.

*Read the stupid paper!* Pikachu practically screamed, but since Ash couldn't speak Pikachu, there would be no way for his trainer to understand what he was saying. _"If he did though, that would make life so much easier."_

Ash began to read the letter out loud:

_Ash,_

_ Meet me tomorrow at the ocean's edge on Route 25 at 10:00 pm._

_ Misty_

"Why on earth would she want to meet me there?" Ash scratched his head. "A pokemon battle maybe? Nah, then the letter would have said that. Hmmm."

_"You idiot! She wants to confess her undying love for you!" _Pikachu was about to go insane, nearly beating his head on the wooden nightstand in frustration.

Ash shrugged. "Well, guess we'll find out tomorrow huh?" Ash placed the love note back on the desk and went to bed. He didn't sleep a wink that night.

XXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, down the hall, Misty was about ready to sleep as well. Pulling the scrunchie out of her red hair, she went to place it down on her vanity when she too spotted a piece of paper. It read:

_Misty,_

_ Meet me tomorrow at he ocean's edge on Route 25 at 10:00 pm._

_ Ash_

She smiled to herself. "First the flowers, then this note. He's really pulling all the stops isn't he? Especially since that spot he mentioned is one of the most romantic places here in Cerulean." She hugged the note close to her chest. "I can't wait for tomorrow night." She put the note back and gave her Azurill a quick peck on its head. "Night Azurill." She said softly. "Tomorrow's going to be the best day in a long time."

She went to sleep, a faint dreamy smile on her face.

Only one more chapter to go! I'm happy and sad at the same time 'cuz this story 's almost done, but I'm happy 'cuz this is the first fic I finished... I hope I got their personalities right (Ash and Misty's). Next chapter has fluff galore, and Charizard with a video camera (The next chapter is going to get a little messed up, just a little warning BTW)

And after this fic, I'm gonna start writing the next one called 'The Sunyshore Water Festival'. Not nearly as funny as this fic, but it'll have its moments, especially poking fun at James (it's not that I don't like the guy, I just have the kind of sense of humor that pokes fun at everything XD)

And those who review WILL get cyber cookies, I finally got my dragon pokemon to stop eating them... I made them brownies instead. X )


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'Ello peoples Gwen here! I come in peace! Take me to your weeder.. I mean, leader... dang it where's that stupid Martian to English dictionary?.... Haha, I'm not an alien, but I just might be a skinjob (those who get that get a COOKIE!) OK, done with the random tangents...maybe.... okay, I am. Here's the last chapter *sniff*.

This chapter is why this story is rated 'T'. XD

Ash shuffled down the stairs, yawning mightily as he did so. His hair was up in random places (even more so than usual) and there were bags under his eyes. He had gotten hardly any sleep that night; he blamed that stupid letter that Misty given him. For some reason, every time he thought of that letter, Butterfrees flew around like crazy in his stomach. Maybe he caught a stomach bug. "Morning Misty." He yawned again,

"Morning Ash." Misty looked awfully cheerful for this ungodly hour (and in his book, that meant anything before 11 a.m). "Did you get any sleep?" She asked him; she had noticed the bags under his eyes.

"Not really."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Something the matter?"

He paused, frantically thinking up of an excuse. What could he tell her? That he spent the whole night staring at the ceiling and thinking of her and the letter she gave him? During the night and after some rather deep (well for Ash anyway) pondering, he finally figured what she meant in her letter. Ho-Oh he hated hormones. They do some crazy things to people (especially after hanging out with Brock with so long). "I'm fine. Must have been the caffeine from the soda I had." There, that seemed like a plausible excuse.

"Well considering that you had like four sodas, I don't exactly blame you."

"It wasn't that many!"

"Wanna bet? The trashcan right over there."

Ash looked at the can, deciding that it was best to not argue with Misty, especially today. "So um," he ran his fingers through his unruly hair. "What are your plans for today? _Brilliant Ash! Now she's definitely on to you now!"_

"Daisy wants me to do some shopping with her. Why do you ask?"

"Um, just curious, I guess. I'm probably gonna do some more training."

Misty raised an eyebrow quizzically. _"Ash has been acting really strange so far today. I wonder if it's because of the letter he sent me."_

Misty got up from the table. "Well I better get going before Daisy has a conniption fit about missing a sale. See ya." She left the table. Ash gawked at her backside like an idiot.

When she left, Ash smacked himself in the forehead. "I'm such an idiot!" He scolded himself.

*You got that right.* Pikachu trotted down the stairs, seeking the cabinet so he could have his breakfast of ketchup and whatever he could glop the tomato flavored sauce on.

"Ready for some more training today?" Ash asked the small, very tired mouse.

*Not,...really,* Pikachu stretched. *Why don't you go bug Charizard? I'm sure he would _love_ to train with you today.*

Ash, like usual, took that answer as a 'yes'. He scratched Pikachu on the head. "Well little buddy, we better get some breakfast before we start then huh?"

Pikachu cursed under his breath. For a pokemon, he knew a lot of human curse words, which he used quite often, some of them would even make a sailor blush. _" I must have pissed off Arceus in some past life to deserve this sort of torture." _While he loved Ash dearly, some days, he would just love to electrocute the extraordinarily dense trainer to no end. He was in no mood to train.

XXXXXXXX

*Its official, karma hates me.* Charizard moaned as he rubbed the end of his tail. He had taken a nasty smack from Gyarados's aqua tail attack during one of Ash and Misty's 'sparring sessions' as Ash would like to call them.

*Don't be such a big baby,* Gyarados rolled his eyes.

*Still hurt,* Charizard grumbled.

Buizel was practically jumping up and down. *So who's ready for tonight?*

Pikachu did a facepalm. *Crap! I totally forgot about that!*

*Well how are we supposed to get out to see it anyways?* Staraptor asked. *I mean, what if they make it back before we do and we get caught?*

*We could find a way to set up a diversion,* Torterra suggested. Unfortunately, since he couldn't fit through the doors, he wasn't able to see the whole thing go down, if it went down.

Charizard flashed a toothy, semi-malicious grin. *And I know exactly what to do again.* He glanced furtively at Gyarados, who was still miffed about the whole pokeimmunization incident.

*Yeah, if you want to pay for the damages again.* Corsola said.

*They still don't know it was me.* Charizard looked smug. It was a rather funny incident; who knew that Misty's Gyarados was so terrified of needles?

*Oh can it.* Politoed warned. *So what time will we leave?*

*After Ash and Misty leave. *

*Easy enough.* Buizel then scratched his head. *When are they leaving again?*

_"Yep, must've REALLY pissed off Arceus," _Pikachu thought._ "And he decides to punish me by making me friends with a perverted dragon, a loudmouth shark thingy, a ADHD otter pokemon and an overly protective bird. Least Torterra has some semblance of good sense." _But he still loved the idiots anyways. *At 10:00 pm.*

So the pokemon waited and waited. Buizel wanted to play 'I Spy', but Gyarados kept guessing everything correctly, which then convinced Buizel that Gyarados could read his mind, which promptly scared the crap out of Buizel. Then the group waited some more.

*The cost is all clear!* Politoed shouted from his sentinel post at the doorway. *They both left!*

*Time for Operation: 'Matchmaker' to begin its final stage!* Pikachu said with excitement.

*Wait, this whole thing had a codename?* Charizard asked, frowning in mild confusion. *I didn't know that.*

*Oh, shut it you.*

XXXXXXXX

*I can't feel my butt,* Gible complained. The poketroop were stationed in a copse, hiding behind a large clump of bushes nearby Ash and Misty's meeting spot. They got there much earlier than the potential lovebirds due to the fact that two of their members could fly.

*I didn't need to hear that.* Corola pulled a slightly disgusted face. *Anyways, what are we going to do about Charizard's tail? He's gonna give us away.*

*Quick! Shove it in a bush!* Gible suggested, his numb rump completely forgotten.

*Oh that's just briliant. Let's just shove it in a bush and hope he doesn't burn the place down.* Staraptor's patience was wearing rapidly thin at this point.

*Oops, my bad.*

Staraptor harrumphed. *Got that right.* She turned to Charizard. *Could you maybe turn I down a notch.*

*Yeah, no prob.* The are got dimmer as Charizard down the flame on his tail. Their little hiding place was much darker now.

*Have I mentioned I was afraid of the dark?* Corsola piped up.

XXXXXXX

Ash arrived shortly after Misty did, who was sitting on a grassy hill overlooking the cliffside _(cheesy yet romantic, just the way I like it )_, not too far from where their pokemon were hiding_. _The night sky was blanketed with stars, the silvery river of the Milky Way above them.

"Um, hey Mist," Ash coughed, causing Misty to perk up.

"Hey, I was wondering when you would get here." She didn't sound too particularly angry, which in Ash's book was a good sign. The night sky shone in her aquamarine eyes, making Ash very, very nervous.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. I didn't want Charizard to get too tired; he had a long day you know."

*That's the first good news I've heard all day,* Charizard muttered.

*Sssshhhh!* The group hissed at him.

" Well Gyarados did knock the stuffing out of him," Misty joked. "You shouldn't have used him against a water type."

"I wouldn't need to if Pikachu didn't have such an aversion towards battling you." Ash flashed a grin.

"Pikachu likes me what do you expect?"

*Actually,he won't battle her because she gives him tummy rubs.* Politoed remarked sardonically.

*Hey! That was our little secret!*

*Ssssshhhh!*

An awkward silence fell between the two teens as Ash sat down next to her in the grass. He leaned back, tucking his hand behind his head as he peered into the night sky. "So," he began. "What do you want to talk about?_ I really should have called Brock asking him on some advice on this." _He regretted.

"What do you want to talk about?" Miaty can practically see her hopes going down the proverbial drain; it was quite obvious that Ash didn't like her _that _way.

Ash shrugged "I dunno." He continued to stare into the night sky, lost in thought. "The stars are real pretty."

"Yeah." Misty propped herself up and looked over at Ash. "You usually can't see them from the city so I sometimes like to come out here and look up at them."

"If you think these ones are nice, you should come out to Pallet. There's barely any lights out there so you can see twice as many as you would here." Ash turned a little red. "I remember when I was little, my mom would take me outside and tell me stories about all the different constellations. It would help me fall asleep."

"That's really sweet of your mom."

"Yeah." Ash took a deep breath. It was now or never. "So, did you find out who sent you the flowers?" He asked, his heart going a million miles an hour. He prayed she wouldn't see how embarrassed he was.

Misty shook her head. "Not yet." Yep, her hopes were now the proverbial drain. " So, it wasn't you? _Oh, congrats Misty, you pretty much told him that you like him!"_

"No it wasn't. But I wish it was." He clamped a hand over his mouth, as if the hand there would prevent anymore word from flying out of his mouth, but it was too late; they had already been said.

*YES!* Pikachu made a 'V' for victory sign.

*Hold on buster, they haven't done it yet.* Staraptor gave him a queer look. *Isn't that Ash's sign?*

*Like trainer, like pokemon,* Politoed said.

Another uncomfortable silence fell. "Really?" Misty would have never ever expected Ash to say anything like that. She inched closer to him, until she could feel his body heat near her; he looked nervous

"Yeah. Took me a while to realize it, but I was actually jealous." He laughed nervously. "Guess I should still be a little jealous, huh?"

Misty leaned closer to him. "If it makes you feel any better, we could always say that they were from you in the first place."

"That could work."Ash jolted upright all of the sudden, their noses crashing into each other.

"Ash!"

"Sorry." They realized they were mere centimeters apart. "Um, hey Mist?"

"Yeah?" Her voice was trembling.

"I think I really like you." Their fingertips brushed.

"What gave you that deduction genius?" She teased him.

*Just freakin' do it already!* Pikachu was ranting.

*Sssshhhh! We can't hear!*

*Don't make me volt tackle you.*

Ash grinned. "This." He kissed her.

*Now we can celebrate!* Pikachu began to dance with Buizel. Charizard pulled out something black, shiny and rectangular.

*This is gonna be good,* he cackled.

*You brought a freaking VIDEO CAMERA!?* Staraptor screeched. *You PERVERT!Why on Earth would you bring that!?*

*Ummm,...*

*Yeah what are you, some porn director wanna be?* Pikachu noticed the camera as well.

*What's por-mmph!* Politoed clamped a hand over Corsola's mouth.

*Give me that!* Staraptor tried to grab the camera to destroy the evidence, but during the scuffle, the camera fell and broke.

*Oops.*

*Now look what you did you big dope!*

*I'm the big dope? You shouldn't have tried to grab it in the first place!*

At the sudden clamor, Ash and Misty's heads popped up from behind the hill. Ash's hat was a little askew while some strands of Misty's hair was in her face.

"What was that?" Misty looked a little delirious, but ecstatic.

"I'm not really sure Mist. Sounds like a bunch of pokemon. Maybe I'll go check it out."

*CRAP! They hear us! Move, move move!* Pikachu, Buizel and Gible clambered up on Charizard's back, while Corsola and Politoed jumped on Staraptor's.

*Ow! My eye!* Charizard growled.

*Sorry!*

The two flying pokemon flew off in a flurry.

"Huh," Ash rubbed his head. "Well whatever it was it's gone now."

"Good. It could have been a icky bug." Misty shuddered at the thought.

"Ah, is Misty still afraid of a little bug pokemon?" Ash teased her gently.

"Just come back over here mister."

XXXXXXXXX

*So what do we do about the video camera that Charizard broke?* Politoed looked ticked due to the fact that it was his trainer's family video camera. The pokemon were back at the gym, looking harried.

*I didn't break it. It fell.* Charizard crossed his arms.

*Well, it was kind of old,* Colsola offered. *Maybe they'll just forget about it and buy a new one.*

*I hope so for Charizard's sake. Staraptor looks like she's gonna kill him.*

XXXXXXXX

(Seven years later)

Charizard and Pikachu were sitting in the front lawn of a the Creulean Gym, the two looking rather bored out of their skulls. The two of them were wearing bow ties. Pikachu looked rather dapper in his. Charizard however, looked like a dork. (_Seriously, a bow tie on a dragon?... Sorry for the commentary)_

"Oh my gosh! Where's like, the camera?! We, like, can't film the wedding if we don't have the camera!" Daisy was panicking, her shoes in one hand, her other hand holding up her bridesmaid dress.

Charizard and Pikachu exchanged significant glances.

*Oh sh-ow! Will you stop that Pikachu?!*

Ah, the irony... I'm quite sure you guys know who's getting married too. Viola! My very first completed fanfic! (Does happy dance) I would like to thank all of my readers and reviewers! You guys are amazing! I never thought that this story would be so popular! AAML fics are so much fun! Go AAML!

PS: And we will never figure out the real reason why Charizard had that video camera in the first place, nor how he got it there (Maybe he kept in in Gible's mouth, he does have a big mouth you know)

~Gwen


End file.
